


Distant Relatives

by Shameless_Writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Dehumanization, Everyone underestimates Jim, Exept Hagrid, Gen, Harry just wants a family, He knows what he's doing, Homesickness, I'm writing these tags as I go along, Implied/Reference Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced PTSD/Trama, Jim is salty in the beginning, Merlin's actions will not go unnotice in this fic, Please help these kids, Post-Season/Series 03, Racism, Sirius is trying, Sort Of, Species Dysphoria, Speciesism, Wizards can be jerks sometimes, you know which one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Writer/pseuds/Shameless_Writer
Summary: After his fifth birthday, Jim no longer associate himself with his father. Now in New Jersey, he learns something about his father's side of the family,  or at least what's left of it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, here's a new crossover fanfiction that no one asked for. I made this because I had read a really good story named Trolls vs. Wizards by Reuben_Aloway, and since I can't find a story like Reuben_Aloway's, I decided to do one my own. But couple of things to clarify. 
> 
> -This is set after season 3 because I love troll Jim and because the situations will be much more interesting. 
> 
> -This story will take place in the Order of the Phoenix and nothing else since this is a much shorter story than Guardians of Arcadia. 
> 
> -Chapter may be a bit spotty since Guardians of Arcadia is sort of my main story. 
> 
> That's all I got, next chapter with be longer don't worry. Feel free to comment on what you think aboht this of this since it can give me a boost of motivation.

James woke up in his room at 6:00 AM, he stretched his arms out and yawn quietly. James’ energy kicked in as he realized it was his birthday. He smiled with excitement and hopped out of his bed; Jim left his room and ran towards the hallway. The boy opened the door to his parents’ bedroom and saw mother sleeping; as he quietly closed the door James heard some noises coming from downstairs. James carefully walked downstairs and saw what looked to be his father, frantically moving back and forth and he was searching for something in the kitchen.

 

“Dad?” James asked as he tilted his head.

 

His father glanced at James, looking quite pale and very nervous. “James, your up early.” 

 

“It’s also my birthday dad.” James stated, rocking his hands back to back.

 

“Well of course it is, why would ever forget my son birthday.” His father commented as he smiled.

 

He approached his son and hugged him tightly, he took one deep breath to avoid crying and ruffled Jim’s hair. “Can I wake up mom now.” James asked.

 

The boy saw his father flinch while looking away from him. “Maybe we should let her rest for a bit, in the meantime why don’t you open the present I gave you.” The father suggested, Jim eyes lit up and started bouncing up and down. 

 

“Really?!”

 

“Why yes, lets go to the garage and check it out.” James’  father guided guided to the garage, which had a car and some pieces of a bicycle.

 

The little boy gasped, he ran towards the pieces and examined it. “Is this a bike?” James turned around at his father to him nod in response. 

 

“But I don’t know how to ride a bike.” James stated quietly he looked down and started fidget with his hands.

 

“You will, with the proper training.” James turned at his father as he realized what he meant.

 

The boy turned back the bike again and marveled at the thought of his dad teaching how to ride a bike, but there was also something in James’ mind that he wanted to ask. 

 

“Do you think that maybe… we can build it together too.” James didn't get a response however, as he turned around and saw that his father was nowhere to be seen. 

 

He searched all over the house but Jim couldn't find him, ran to his mother's room and woke her up out of fear. Barbara told Jim to stay in his room until she said so, he waited while sitting in bed for about an hour until he heard his mother crying in the living room. As James walked towards his mom, he feared that she found his father somewhere lying in the ground, sleeping and not waking up; but James saw piece of paper on the ground in front of Barbara. As James pick it up and read what was on, he realised that what happened was worse than he imagined. 

 

His father had left them; his dad had left him right when he gave his birthday present, he had left him on one of the most important time to James; for the rest of the day James went back to his room and stayed there. James felt like he wanted to cry, he knew he had to cry; but he just couldn’t. James felt emotionally detached with his feelings, his father ripped out a piece of him, and it was his innocence. As James blankly stared at the floor he made he made a promise to himself and to his mom; that he would never forgive his father for what he did and would forget about him.

 

And that’s what he did, for ten years James no longer celebrated his birthday; and James decided to change his name to Jim, he left his birthday present in garage still in pieces, Jim decided to buy his own bike and learned how to ride by himself. He now stood by his mother side more than ever to remind her that she didn’t need his father, they were fine on their own. But when he turned fithteen, Jim became the trollhunter; although Jim gained a new family and realized that he was finally free from Gummar’s rein, Jim had loss so many things, Draal, Vendel, trollmarket, and humanity. With all that has happened, Jim managed to completely forget about his father, since now he had Arrgh, Blinky and Strickler to a father figure to him. After Gummar and Morgana defeat, Jim Lake Jr. was finally at ease.

  
  
  


In Hogwarts, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was writing letter invitations for his students for this year. Dumbledore sighed calmly as he enjoyed the peace and quiet filling the room; he started to hear footsteps coming towards his direction and stopped writing. Professor McGonagall came in his office, speed walking with a nervous expression on her face.

 

“Professor McGonagall, is there anything you want to inform me?” Dumbledore asked as he started writing again.

 

“Yes, and this piece of information is something that is very important you hear.” McGonagall stated as she walked closer to the headmaster; Dumbledore stop writing once again and looked back at teacher. 

 

McGonagall gave heavy sigh. “It has come to our attention that Sirius Black has a son that lives in the U.S.” 

 

The headmaster’s eyes slightly widen. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, we are; though Sirius has not him in over twelve years.” The teacher said as she walked around the office. “Is he a muggle?” Dumbledore asked.

 

“It is unknown unfortunately, but that does not negate the fact that he could be in danger from you know who.” McGonagall explained.

 

“Do you know where the boy is?” 

 

“People have been saying that they’ve seen the boy recently in New Jersey.”

 

“I’ll ask someone to travel to the U.S. and go fetch the boy, we don’t know how long it will take for this news to spread.” Dumbledore worried that if Sirius did have a son, then he would in as much danger as Harry was currently in.

 

“And the boy’s name? The headmaster asked before returning to the letters.

 

“His name is James Lake Jr.”


	2. Chapter 1: One of these things are not like the other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really proud of this chapter, probably because I read it too quickly, thought I hope you enjoy the character. Hopefully I can do better in the next update.

After the Eternal Night, Jim was still adjusting to his troll from; the first weeks of their travel to New Jersey Jim’s mind continuously shifted from human to troll, one moment his trollish instincts starts to kick into high gear then the next his human emotions come back and he’s fill embarrassment or fear, it was...frustrating to say the least. Blinky had told him that it was normal for young welps to have “unstable” emotions and instincts, but he suggested to Jim that since he’s half-troll it may take longer for him to control it. Now a days Jim has somewhat control his trollish side, but every once in awhile he would slip up. It was also hard trying to balance his human needs to his troll needs to a degree that was healthy for him; so it wasn’t uncommon for Jim to decide whether to follow his body, demanding him to go asleep, or his mind, which told him to stay awake. 

 

When they came to New Jersey, Jim had a massive sensory overload; since New Jersey was much bigger than Arcadia, Jim could hear all the loud noises the surface that sounded like air horns to him, all the smells from above and under, that it made Jim almost leave New Jersey and go back to Arcadia. But he persisted and after a month Jim slowly but surely managed to adjust to this lifestyle. Even after all of that, Jim still wasn’t comfortable with his own body, it was just something he couldn’t shake it off, he knew it would take a few years until this would pass, and Jim wished he could cut that time in half.

 

It was the middle of the night and Jim was walking on the sidewalk, wearing a glamour mask, minding his own business as went inside a donut shop. “Jim, I’m so glad to see you.” An old woman, who was the owner of this place, said with glee.

 

“It’s nice seeing you too Mrs. Jade.” Jim said with a gentle tone as he walked towards her.

 

“How Claire doing?” Mrs. Jade asked as she opened a drawer.

 

“She doing good, being pretty as ever.” Jim answered sheepishly as he was blushing, purring quietly as he started to think of his girlfriend. “And how’s Doug doing, did he get over his flue?” 

 

“Thankfully, that pupper has so much energy it hard to keep up with him.” Mrs. Jade scrambled around more drawers as she grabbed some metal utensils and other small metallic pieces. She placed them in a white plate and gave it to Jim. “Your usual Mr. Lake.”Jim perked up and licked his lips as he glanced at his food; it had been a few weeks since Mrs. Jade found Jim in his troll form when he went dumpster diving to bring food for the other trolls. Although she was shocked to see Jim like this, she was surprisingly accepting towards the trollhunters situation; so now he always comes by every night to Mrs. Jade’s shop to greet her as she was so kind enough to give some troll-like delicacies. 

 

Jim grabbed his wallet and gave Mrs. Jade some money for his food. “Thank you very much Mrs. Jade.” 

 

“Anything for nice young lad like you.” Mrs. Jade said as she patted Jim in the head. He chuckled and sat down in the middle right table of the donut shop. 

 

The half-troll ate his food very carefully, making sure he was keeping the crunching noises to a minimum. About an hour later, six men walked in the shop. At first Jim didn't mind, but when the group walked passed him; he could sense that something was off. As the the men made their order, Jim casually took out his amulet and pretended that he was admiring the craftsmanship. 

 

When the group sat behind Jim, he could feel the tension they created. Jim eyes met with Mrs. Jade and gestured her to leave the room. For a second her body felt tense before putting a smile and leaving the room. 

The amulet started to glow as it felt the trollhunter feeling in distress. Jim jumped out of the table as one of the men blasted a wave of magic towards Jim's direction. Jim ran towards the other side of the counter of cover and held his amulet. 

 

“ _ For the doom of Gunmar, Eclipse is mine to command.”  _ With his armor on, Jim took out both of his glaives and toss them around the room mentally telling them that their target was the lightbulbs. As the room became dark, he summoned his helmet and his sword and approach the men. Jim swung his sword in different directions at men as he heard the painful screams they gave him.  A blast of magic struck the half-troll by the shoulder, Jim growled and turned around to see the only man standing holding some kind of stick.

 

As a counter attack, Jim jumped and gave the man a hooking kick to the head, then he swung his upwards at the man. Jim looked around and listened to see if anyone else was there. When the coast was clear, he sighed in relief and armor came off. 

 

“You can come out now Mrs. Jade.” Jim said as he walked past the bodies that were scattered around the floor. 

 

Mrs. Jade came out shivering in fear and took in her surroundings. “What happened, why were they attacking you?”

 

Jim looked back and sighed. “I'm not sure, but your safe and that is all that matters.” Jim then took out his wallet and gave Mrs. Jade some money. “Sorry for wrecking the place. Jim said sheepishly. 

 

“Oh Jim this is too much, you save my life and that's all I need.” Mrs.  Jade responded as she handed the money back to Jim. 

 

Jim smiled and put his money back. “I don't suppose you have any spare garbage bags?”

  
  
  


Harry sat in his bed and sighed; with him going to ministry and what happened to Dudley, Harry was more than relieved when he came to Sirius’ home. Although it was old and dusty, it so much better than being stuck in the Dursley's home. In the room he in Hermione and Ron were with him, simply talking about wizards stuff. The trio then heard footsteps that were heading towards the room they were in. 

 

Soon Severus came in the room, looking angry as usual. “Professor Snape.” Harry said, a bit shocked. 

 

“Potter, you must come with me so we can discuss some matters…” Snape glanced at Ron and Hermione and then back at Harry. “Alone.”

 

Before Harry could respond, Severus had already left the room. “You think he's made by what happened at the ministry?” Hermione suggested as she closed the book she was reading. 

 

“Or maybe he found out that we were the ones who switched his black rope with a pink one.” Ron added in which Harry and Hermione looked at him with a displeased look. 

 

“What? He did say he would go to the ends of the earth to find out who was responsible for that.” Ron explained. 

 

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes, he then stood up and left the room. He saw that Snape was standing in the middle of the hallway. “So what did you want to talk about?” Harry asked.

 

“Name the relatives you have from both sides.” Severus stated, which made Harry feel a bit confused but he did anyways. 

 

“Well there's my mom and dad obviously, aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley, and Sirius; why do you ask?” Harry asked and crossed his arms. 

 

“Recently, someone  informed us that Sirius Black has a son in New Jersey.” Snape explained. “Dumbledore asked Hagrid to pick him up and bring him here for his protection, that is all you need.” After that Severus went downstairs. 

 

Harry could've sworn his heart had stopped at one point, Sirius had a son? Or better yet, why would he keep it a secret that he made a family of his own? Harry walked back to his room and sat down, still utterly speechless. 

 

“What happened Harry?” Hermione asked. 

 

“Yeah did he tell you?” Ron said. 

 

“Sirius Black has a son.” Harry muttered as he pulled his hair back. 

  
  
  


Jim threw the last body in the garbage, with the strong stench of blood making him incredibly nauseous. He fought the urge to vomit and walked towards the sidewalk, Jim thought it was probably a good time to go back to trollmarket after what happened earlier. As he walked through the crowd of people, getting lost in his own thoughts, Jim accidentally bumped into someone, causing them to drop a few things they were carrying. Jim gasped and quickly grabbed the strangers belongings. 

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't see you there.” Jim nervously as looked at the stranger who was very tall, probably taller than Jim's troll form. 

 

“It's alright young man, we all make mistakes.” The tall man said with a smile before he was given back his things, Jim sensed a weird energy coming from the man but decided to ignore it. As he continued to walk, Jim noticed that the energy didn't seem to go away, and it started to make him feel uneasy. He didn't want to turn back however, since if he was being followed Jim wanted the man to believe that he was oblivious to what he was doing. Jim spotted an antique shop that was open, so he sped walk towards the entrance and got inside. 

 

Jim looked around to find a spot that he could hide, he walked further in the store and duck in front of a line of large vases. He started to growl as he heard the door open, Jim hunched over and started to walk back on all fours. He tried to listen at the wooden floors creaking to find which direction the man was going, but he didn't hear anything. Jim leaned forward just to see that no one was there. 

  
“ _ Where did he go? _ ” Jim thought as he looked left and right, suddenly his head was slammed against the wall, Jim collapsed on the floor and felt that he was losing consciousness, his eyesight became incredibly blurry as someone picks him up. The last thing Jim saw was a large shadowy figure before passing out. 


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome home?

“Sirius Black… with a family?

 

“When did this happen?”

 

“More importantly, how did it happen?”

 

After Professor Snape gave Harry the ‘wonderful’ news about his godfather, it didn't take long for Ron's siblings to get curious about what he knows. “I don't know, the professor only told that he has a son and that he lives in New Jersey, nothing else.” Harry stated, sighing.

 

“Not even his name?” Hermione asked, raising one eyebrow. 

 

“No.” Harry responded as he pulled his hair back. 

 

“Well he must have had him before Azkaban.” Ginny brought up, which she was right; since there would be no way Sirius could have got to the U.S. after he escaped. 

 

“But that begs the question…” Fred said. “Why did he keep his son a secret?” George finished. 

 

Before they could say anything else, the group heard a faint knock on the front door. They quietly walked out of the room and glanced downstairs, the group saw below them was Hagrid, who was carrying what looked like a teenage boy with black hair and azure sweater, and Sirius, who looked concerned about the unconscious boy. 

 

“Is he alright, what happened?” Sirius asked with worry. 

 

“Had to knock the poor boy out, he was getting ready to start a fight when I tried to fetch him, but I made sure he did have any injuries.” Hagrid explained, feeling guilty. 

 

Sirius chuckled. “He gets that from his mother; let's go upstairs, I know where to put him.” As he looked up and saw Harry and his friends quickly leaving to avoid being seen, Sirius could help but smile. 

 

The two wizards walked upstairs and went to the room next to Harry's. The walls had a greyish purple color to it, with a few portraits of different sizes hanging all around since there were no windows. On the bottom left corner there a couple drawers there, on top left corner was long, velvet couch that was slightly dusty, and on the middle right there was a dark blue bed. 

 

Hagrid carefully placed Jim to the bed and stepped aside as Sirius walked towards his son and knelt down. As he took a good look at Jim, Sirius started to realise how long at has been since he saw his son. Twelve years, that's how long he has been away from Jim. A sudden guilt wash over Sirius as he thought of the last time he saw Jim, as small boy who was full of innocence and love, and it pained him to think that he broke that and wasn't sure of the damage he had. Because even though Jim was Sirius’ son, Jim would see him as the equivalent to a stranger. 

 

“I could leave if you want me to.” Hagrid suggested, has felt that Sirius should have time alone with his son. 

 

“No, it's alright, besides I want you to be with James when he wakes up.” Sirius said as he stood up

 

“Are you sure?” Hagrid asked, not on board with the idea of the boy waking up to be greeted by someone he doesn't know. 

 

“Trust me, I'm really the last person he would want to wake to.” Sirius replied, although it pained him to say that, it was honestly the truth. 

 

“Very well.” Hagrid muttered,  as he glanced down at the floor. 

 

Sirius gave the wizard a calm smile then looked back his son before leaving the room. 

 

_ Later….. _

 

Jim slightly groaned as he started to wake up, his chest feeling heavy with left side of his head oozing with blood. As he sat up Jim placed his hand on his head but realised that he still had the glamour mask on. Jim then felt a bit dizzy but shook it off, he looked at his surroundings and quickly caught on that he wasn’t in trollmarket. Jim moved his body to the edge of the bed, as he could’ve sworn he smelled blood in this room. When the half-troll got on his feet, he stumbled a bit but forced himself to maintain balance, Jim needed to know where he was. 

 

“The child is awake I see.” Jim snapped back as a woman with a british accent was suddenly heard. He glanced around the room and no one. “Look how improper his attire is, what a disgrace?” The woman scoffed, but this time Jim heard where the voice came from and followed it. He gave a confused look however, as he just saw an old portrait of woman with black hair and wearing a fancy dress. 

 

“It is rude to stare!” The woman in the portrait shouted, Jim yelped in surprise and fell back, backtracking until his back hit the side of the bed. “See how frightened he is? That what happens when you live with muggle.” Another portrait said.

 

Jim started to panic, talking portraits, he just woke and already it was too much for him. He looked up and saw a door was in front of him, Jim quickly ran towards the door and left the room. Jim sat down and tried to control his breathing but the glamour mask was making him very claustrophobic. “Ah, finally up and about I see.” Just as Jim was about to take off the mask he heard a familiar voice. 

  
  


Jim's body tensed as he saw it was the freakishly tall man that kidnapped him. On his hands was a medium size, pink box. “I'm afraid we haven't met…” The tall stranger stretched his hand out in front of Jim. “Rubeus Hagrid.” He said with a warm smile, which caught Jim off guard.  

 

“I figured since I gave this to Harry when I fetch him, I thought I'd do the same with you.” As Hagrid gave Jim the pink box he was holding, Jim sightly shook, then sniffed at it. The box smelled like chocolate with a hint of strawberry. Jim huffed and and opened it which revealed a cake which said ‘welcome home James Lake Jr.’ 

 

“I made myself, though I'm not sure if you're a fan of chocolate.” Hagrid explained with a bit of pride, which made Jim feel guilty. This man made an entire cake just for him, despite the fact that he could no longer eat human food, but this does show Jim that Hagrid didn’t know that he was a half-troll. 

 

“Jim.” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“My name's Jim.” Hagrid blinked a few times before smiling nervously. 

  
  


“Well then ‘Jim’, I'm sure that this must be very confusing, but if you come with me, you might have your questions answered.” Hagrid explained as he walked downstairs; Jim hesitantly stood up and looked down at the cake. He didn't want to throw away so he turned to the right to see if anyone was there, instead Jim heard faint voices from the room next to him. So he put the box down in front of the door, knock on, and ran downstairs. 

 

As Jim caught up to Hagrid, he around the walls and more portraits that were moving. The thought of that Jim very uneasy, living portraits around this mystery house, talk back about you, spying and gossiping for information. He shuddered and tried to shake off the thought, but Jim heard familiar voices coming from the other side of the hallway, it almost sounded too familiar. He took a few steps back and glanced at the hallway to see Sirius and Remus talking to each other.

 

“Dad? Remus?” Jim asked as he walked into the room, which the two men stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

 

“James, your awake.” Sirius said, tears forming in his eyes as he approached his son.

 

As Sirius was a few inches from him, Jim curled his fingers into a fist and swung a left hook to Sirius’ face. “Jim!” Remus shouted as he ran towards his friend as Sirius fell to the ground. “I know you don’t like your father that much, but that does not give you the excuse to punch him!” 

 

Jim huffed in response and looked away. “My I didn’t expect you to be that strong.” Sirius remarked, adjusting the injured side of his jaw. Jim resisted the urge to snarled at the man, so he wouldn’t want to blow his cover. It didn’t take long for Hagrid to enter the room. 

 

“Blimey, what happened here?” Hagrid asked worried.

 

“Oh nothing, you know how kids his age are.” Sirius answered with a smile.

 

He was joking, after leaving him for twelve years this what he had to say, a joke, and that’s what angered Jim the most. He had the urge to punch his father in the face again, but Jim knew he was better than that. A quiet snarl managed to slip from Jim mouth, so he left the room instead.

 

Jim continued walking until he reached to the dining room, in which he saw many strangers sitting in the table. 

 

“Hello there.” An old man said, wearing the most ridiculous clothes Jim has ever seen. But he did look similar to Merlin in a way which really didn’t help Jim’s situation.

 

_ You are not enough.  _ Every time his mind reminds him of that phrase, Jim always holds his breath and rethinks of the decision that he made. “My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.”  Jim sensed the weird energy that he felt with Hagrid earlier coming from Dumbledore. 

 

“Nice to know the name of a stranger just after I get kidnapped.” Jim remarked was glanced at the other adult in the room, with one of them being in the kitchen. “My apologies but it was important that we brought you here, for your safety.” Dumbledore explained.

 

Jim groaned, rolled his eyes in response and started walking away from the old wizard, yep, definitely sounded like Merlin.  “My safety, why would a group of strangers care about my safety?”

 

“Because you young man are in danger of being one of the dark lord’s new targets.” Man explained who had pale skin and wore a black robe.

 

Jim scoffed at the notion, dark lord? To him it almost sound like they against some kind of cult. “Ooohhh, I’m so scared.” Jim commented sarcastically before he got serious. “I want you take back home, I got more important things to do than being kidnapped.” 

 

“I’m afraid we do that James.” Jim blood started to boil at the sound of his father. “Why not? Just because daddy says so.” Jim hissed, Sirius started fidgeting and sighed. “James, there is something I have to tell you. There is another world, a world where magic exists and is used by wizards and witches. But there are some that take advantage of their ability to do great evil. A wizard named Voldemort believes that Muggles or non-magic are inferior compared to us, he is a powerful being, a being that can use you James to get to me as an advantage of defeating the order.” 

 

Jim looked at his father with a cold stare. “Take me home.”

 

Sirius and a few other wizards were quite taken aback at Jim’s response. “Did you not hear me? You are in danger, we brought you here so you can be safe, so Voldemort won’t find you.” 

 

Safe, that was something Jim hasn’t felt in what seemed like forever. When he first became a trollhunter, felt more like a fantasy to him. Even after the Eternal Night, Jim didn’t feel safe in New Jersey but he was close. He was so close to getting it that Jim felt like he could touch it, but now it seems like his father took that away for him. Then again, Sirius took a lot things of Jim.

 

“I hear you, I just don’t care. This your problem, you and your little friends can deal with this, I don’t want to get involved in something that’s most likely your fault.” Jim responded.

 

“Young man, this war has been going longer than your father has; countless of lives lost because of this, you wouldn’t want to be one of those casualties.” Dumbledore clarified, in which the last part offended Jim.

 

“I don’t care if there’s another war happening, I’m am not getting caught in crossfire again!” Jim body tensed and his widen when he realised that he slipped.

 

“James, what do you mean-”

 

“No!” Jim slammed his hands on the table and started growling, some wizards, including Dumbledore, started grabbing their wands. “You’re going to tell me where I am and take me back to New Jersey or else I'm…”

 

A wave of dizziness and exhaustion then hit Jim like truck, everything was starting to feel heavy. “I'm going… I'm going to…” Jim tried grabbing the edge of the table for support but wasn't able to have a firm grip, so his hand slipped and he collapsed to the floor. 

 

“James!” Sirius ran toward his son and tried to get him back up only to realize that Jim had passed out. “You said he wasn’t hurt!” Sirius exclaimed to Hagrid as he held Jim with his hands. 

 

“He isn’t, there wasn’t any blood or injuries coming from the boy.” Hagrid retorted, putting his hands up in defense.

 

Sirius huffed and picked his son up, for a boy his size he was quite heavy to wizard’s surprise. As he was about to leave, Severus grabbed him by the shoulder.

 

“We are not done here, what your son said raises concerns.” Snape said with a cold expression.

 

“And right now isn't the best time, I must take him back to his room to rest, James has had enough for today.” Sirius stated before leaving the diner room and started walking upstairs.

 

As he opened the door to Jim's room, Sirius noticed that Remus was there, sitting on the couch while he read a book, unaware of his presence. 

 

“A little help would be nice.” Sirius remarked which made Remus jump in surprise.

 

“Oh you're here already, I thought you would be here much later.” It didn't take long for Remus to figure out that Sirius was carry Jim. “What happened, is he alright?” He asked with worry. 

 

“In all honesty, I am not sure, but I do need help carrying him to his bed.” Sirius said as he struggled to keep himself from dropping his son. “He very heavy.”

 

Remus looked at his friend with skepticism but still help him. He grabbed Jim the legs and lifted them up, Remus quickly realized that Sirius about Jim being heavy but decided to keep that to himself. The two wizards walked towards the bed and placed Jim there, covering him with a few blankets. 

 

As Sirius looked at his son, he could feel a sense of guilt coming it way to his conscious “I should probably go.”

 

“Sirius-”

 

“I can't be the one who's when he wakes up, he just gets mad at me again, you saw what he did at just the mere sight of me.” Sirius explained, trying to keep his tone of voice in low volume. 

 

“I understand that, but he's here, your son actually here, something you thought would never happen. You have a chance to be his father once more.” Remus stated as he walked closer to his friend. 

 

Sirius sighed and crossed his arms. “Do you know what I think when I look at James? I think of how much I've missed while I was away from Azkaban. I lost twelve years to be with James, to give him advice if he was in trouble, to embarrass him, to just be a father to him. I’m not ready yet to see how much pain I caused him to have.”

  
  


Remus put his hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “You may not be ready, but you are gonna have to to him sooner or later. I'll be with him while you prepare yourself, show your son what Harry see in you.”

 

Sirius gazed at Remus for a few seconds before smiling. “What would do without you?” 

 

“Oh I can think of many things.” Sirius laugh while pushing his friend, he then decided that it was his time to leave. Before Sirius left, he looked back Jim; soon,  soon he will get a chance to talk to him and finally explain himself. 


	4. Chapter 3: Everything stays, bit it still changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus sees Jim and catches up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah it's finally here, at the moment one of the longest chapter of this fic so I hope you enjoy it.

_ Remus walked around Arcadia, gazing at the residents and its buildings; although he may have seen this town countless times, Remus couldn’t help but appreciate it  for existing. Arcadia was such a peaceful place, and people went by their day without the thought that the world around them was extraordinary. It was a life Remus wishes he could have, but he knew that he could never have what Muggles had. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringtone of his phone, he took it out of his pocket and was surprised to see it was Sirius calling.  _

 

_ “Hello?” He asked, putting the phone next to his ear. _

 

_ “Remus! Is James with you?” Sirius said with worry. _

 

_ Remus looked at his surroundings and saw no sign of the boy. “I’m afraid not, why?”  He answered, trying to keep his cool for his friend. _

 

_ “After you left James wasn’t in his room anymore, Barbara and I searched the house but we couldn’t find him.” Sirius explained as looked around the kitchen. _

 

_ Remus’ anxiety started to rise but he pushed it aside and starting speed walking toward his friend’s house. “I’ll come as soon as I can.” _

 

_ “Please do, I’m not sure how long it will be until we call the authorities for help. _ ” Sirius stated before hanging up.

 

_ It took about an hour for Remus to get there, he walked to the front door knocked at it and waited patiently until Barbara open the door for him. _

 

_ “Oh thank god your here.” Barbara said as her shoulders relaxed. _

 

_ “Any luck find him?” Remus asked as he entered the house. _

 

_ “No, we checked everywhere again and again and we still haven’t found him.” Barbara responded as her tone started to rise. _

 

_ “Don’t worry dear, James is a small child; he wouldn't have gone that far with those stubby legs of his.” Sirius said as he approached his wife, holding her hand to make Barbara at ease. _

 

_ Remus hummed as he started to think of some locations where James might be. “Did you check the backyard?” Barbara shook her head in response. “Then why don’t see if he’s there.” _

 

_ As the three adults went outside, they went in different directions to find the boy. Sirius looked down as his foot hit something hard, he crouched down to see a ladder. “That wasn’t there before.” He thought. _

 

_ “James!” Barbara shouted in hopes of finding her son. “It’s time to come home James!” No response, she began to worry that James might’ve been taken or was lost deep in the forest. _

 

_ “Hi mom!” The three of them turned around to see James sitting on the roof of the house. _

 

_  “James, how did even get up there?!” Barbara shouted with worry at the sight of her son sitting on the roof. _

 

_ “I used dad’s ladder to get up here, but it fell on the ground.” James explained. _

 

_ “But why are you up there James? I’m sure you that it’s dangerous to be there for a boy your size.”  Remus asked as he crossed his arms. _

 

_ “I just wanted to see the sunset, you always talk about how beautiful it is when you visit.” James, rubbing he left arm. _

 

_ Sirius sighed picked up the ladder and placed on the roof. “You could’ve told us and then you wouldn’t have to be stuck on the roof, you really worried us there.” Sirius started to the ladder until he reached the end, James looked at his father then the ground. _

 

_ “You guys were talking and I didn’t want to bother you.” James admitted, Sirius gave his son a warm smile and picked him up. _

 

_ “It’s okay if want to speak your mind, we won’t be mad.” Sirius said as he walked down carefully, making sure he wouldn’t fall; James simply nodded and hugged his father. Barbara approached her son and ran through his hair with a smile. _

 

_ “Did you enjoy seeing the sunset?” She asked softly. _

 

_ “Yep, it was so pretty and colorful I almost thought it wasn’t even real.” James answered, almost bouncing in excitement. _

 

_ “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Barbara said as she kissed James in the forehead. _

 

_ “I just wish I can see it again.” James said with a sad tone. _

 

_ “Don’t worry my boy; you can see again tomorrow, just with more supervision.” Sirius stated as he ruffled the boy’s hair. _

 

_ Remus looked at the family with awe, out of all the people he’s met; he didn’t expect someone like Sirius to have a family, and a stable one no less. Remus glanced at James and saw that the boy’s eyes were filled with wonder and so much innocence, he dreaded when the time would come to see that innocence being taken away. He would never have predicted that it would’ve been taken at a young age.  _

 

Jim opened his eyes and felt the dizziness coming back; he covered his mouth as he resisted the urge to vomit. Jim's mood didn't get better when he realized that he was back in the same room as he was before. Thankfully the portrait weren't talking, but that didn't make him feel better. 

 

As Jim sat up and pressed his hand to his forehead, he saw someone passing him a glass of water, Jim turned to his left to see that it was Remus. “Hello.”

 

“Uh hey.” Jim replied quietly, grabbing a glass of water and drinking it.

 

“Thirsty are we?” Remus asked with a chuckle. 

 

“I guess so.” Jim muttered as he continued to sip on the water.

 

Remus could see how uncomfortable Jim was; his shoulders being tense and how quickly the boy looked away. “Why don’t we sit on the couch, it’s a lot softer than the bed.”

 

Jim only nodded and tried to get out of bed, but he grabbed Remus’ arm as he lost his balance. “It’s okay, I can help you get there if you want?” Jim looked at the couch and huffed.

 

“Sure.” Jim said.

 

As they both started walking across the room, Jim could hear a high pitch sound; he winced and tried covering one of his ears. “Is there something wrong?” Remus asked as Jim sat on the couch.

 

“Yeah I’m fine, a groggy that’s all.” Jim lied with a tired smile, knowing that he had a head injury in some shape or form as Jim felt his head throbbing in pain. 

 

“Very well.” Remus responded as he sat next to the boy.

 

“I’m um sorry that I couldn’t write to you sooner, I’ve been...busy.” Jim stated as he slightly leaned forward.

 

“It’s quite alright, your sixteen now; which means that you have more responsibilities than you had before.”

 

Jim chuckled at the irony. “ _ You have no idea.” _ He thought. “So, your a wizard?”

 

Remus sighed and looked down. “Yes I am.” He was surprised that Jim simply responded by a simple “Huh.” Like it meant nothing to him. “You don’t seem that bothered by that.” 

“I’ve seen weirder thing.” Jim answered with a shrug, the boy’s attitude towards the wizarding world made Remus half tempted to tell Jim that he was also a werewolf.

 

“I hope his won’t affect our relationship.” Remus said.

 

“Are you evil?” Jim asked.

 

“No.” Remus answered

 

“Then it won’t.” 

 

Silence then filled the room for about a minute. “How’s your mother?” For a moment, the world around Jim stopped and he was in Arcadia. 

 

“ _ I promised I wouldn’t leave you” He saw his mother giving him a soft smile, tears coming down from her cheeks.  _

 

_ “I knew that one day you would leave, I just didn’t when.” She said, her voice breaking in sadness. _

 

“She happy, that’s all that matters.” Jim answered, sounding quite shaken up.

 

“Did she get new job in New Jersey?” Remus continued, since Barbara grew in Arcadia and didn’t seem like she ever to move.

 

“No, she’s still in California.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I got this job and one thing led to another in which  I had to move to New Jersey.” Jim didn’t feel like lying to Remus, it was just so exhausting to come up with excuses and cover up, it was exhausting every time he felt guilty when he hurt someone who simply care for his well being, everything was just so exhausting. 

 

“I see, and has become you and Claire, did you finally have the courage to ask her out?” Remus teased. 

 

“Seriously?!” Jim shouted, blushing in embarrassment which made Remus laugh.

 

“You shouldn’t be this surprised Jim, you always talk about her in your letters.” Remus remarked.

 

The wizard saw how Jim crossed his arms and pouted as if he was a child, it reminded him when the boy was young and would he act out when he didn’t get his way. “And no I didn’t ask her, she’s the who did it.” Jim remembered when he and Claire were at the hilltop, the calm music in the background, he could Claire as she gave him a beautiful smile; it was as if the world around them no longer mattered. It could’ve been a perfect night if it wasn’t for his trollhunter duties getting in the way. 

 

“Nethertheless, I am proud of you; and whether you like it or not, your father would be too.” Remus said with hesitance.

 

Jim grimaced at his comment and looked. “I guess.” He muttered.

 

“You know, when I heard you would be coming here; the first thing I thought of buying you this.” Remus passed Jim a bar of chocolate. “Since it always got you excited whenever I visit.”

 

Jim grabbed the candy and looked at it, he could feel his guilt coming back and giving him a harsh reminder that nothing was the same; and that he was simply avoiding the truth to spare his own feelings. 

 

**_How selfish…._ **

 

_ He grabbed his keys and opened the front door, dragging his feet in exhaustion after his encounter with the stalking. Jim yearned for his bed, just wanting to touch the soft covers and drift into a peaceful dream. “Jim, is that you?” _

 

_ He dropped his book bag and came to the kitchen to see his mother covered in frosting, Jim saw the there was a cake and some presents next to her. “Yes mom, sorry for not texting you, I was at Toby house playing some video games but I lost track of time.” _

 

_ Barbara hummed in response and walked towards Jim with the cake in her hands. “Make a wish.” She started lighting the candles from the cake. _

 

_ He huffed and thought of his wish; there was a lot things Jim could wish for, money, good grades, a vespa. But he believed that if Jim wished for himself, it would be selfish and cruel. “I wish…. Whatever my mom wishes she wants.” Jim thought before he blew on the candles. After that, he grabbed a piece of the cake with his bare hands and ate it.  _

 

_ “Jim!” Barbara put the cake on the table and snatched some napkin so her son could wipe his hands. “Where are your manners?” She said with a laugh. _

 

_ “It is my birthday, so I can do whatever I want.” Jim teased with a prideful smile. _

 

_ “Not for long kiddo…. so what did you wish for?” _

 

_ Barbara saw her son hugged himself and looked down. “I wish whatever you wanted.” He muttered. _

 

_ “Jim..” _

 

_ “I know you’re not happy about it but you work so hard and your always tired, and I just…. I just want you to be happy.” Barbara sight and adjusted her glasses, Jim was always selfless, giving people what they want. Sometimes she wished that there would be more moments where he would do things for himself. _

 

_ “You mean well, I get it, but you don’t have to do that for me; it’s your wish, you should wish for you want…” _

 

_ “But-” _

 

_ Barbara placed her hands on Jim’s cheeks “...And besides, you’re all I need, I can lose my car and my money and it still wouldn’t matter, because you make me happy, understand?” _

 

_ “Ok.” Jim mumbled. _

 

_  “Now it’s time to open your presents.”  _

 

_ “But I thought you already gave me your present.” A lot of things happened today, sure, but he remembered his mother giving him a blender in the garage. _

 

_ “It’s from someone else.” Jim looked at the present in curiosity, not a lot of family members from his mother’s side gave him gifts or attended family events, unless… _

 

_ He put his hand inside of the bag and the first thing Jim touched was a letter; when he took it out he checked to see who it was from. The front of the letter was blank but in the back it said ‘From: Remus”. Jim was surprised, he still hasn't written from him yet with all that's going on.  _

 

_ "Go on, open." His mother told him with a smile , which gave him some reassurance. _

 

_ He opened the envelope and unfolded the paper that was inside, it said the following: _

 

__ __ _ Dear Jim, _

_ I wrote this letter for your birthday since I assume you’re not thrilled when it comes; I’m reminding you that this is meant to celebrate the day you came into your mother’s life. So enjoy while you can, because nothing lasts forever sadly.  _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ Signed, Remus. _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ P.S. Hope enjoy the gifts I bought. _

 

_ Barbara looked at her son as he placed the letter aside and dug inside the bag and found a chocolate. She remembered how Jim would always beg Remus to give him some type of candy when came to visit, which was frequently. She almost cried when Jim eyes lit up as he took a bite at his chocolate bar. _

 

_ “Happy birthday kiddo.” Barbara whispered to her son, hugging him as tight as she could. _

 

The feeling of being homesick hit Jim hard, he missed his mother, he missed Arcadia and the people who lived there. Jim felt out of place in both worlds, if he chose on or the other it would still feel wrong. Although he didn't noticed that he was crying, Remus sure did. 

 

"Jim what's wrong?" He wanted to lied to Remus, he wanted to put up smile and say that he was fine, but Jim was so tired of lying to everyone that at this point didn't matter to him anymore. 

 

"Everything! I just want this back the way they were, I...I want my mom, I want…I... I want." He wanted to say more, but it felt as if his throat was being blocked to make him stop talking, the glamour mask wasn't helping either, it only made Jim feel claustrophobic, which was causing him to hyperventilate. 

 

"It's okay Jim, you just have to breath, alright, breath." Remus said softly, Jim tried his best to listen but with the mask on it was proving to be difficult. 

 

"I... I can't! Not with this stupid glamour mask!" Out of raw anger Jim took the glamour mask off and tossed it aside; Remus jumped back when flash of appeared. Now what he saw wasn't the skinny human boy he once knew, but rather a large blue creature that had tusks with a pair of curved horns. 

 

Remus really couldn't find the word of how to describe what he was feeling,  _ time really does fly _ he thought. Remus saw Jim's eyes widen in fear, covering his mouth as a way of hiding his tusks. 

 

, but he did know one thing and it was that Jim came into contact with a wizard because no muggle could’ve changed the boy this drastically. 

 

Jim covered his mouth in fear, probably because he didn’t want to scare Remus with his tusks “I’m so  sorry, I...I didn’t mean to lash out like that, I’m sorry.” The boy’s words reminded Remus of when he was younger, being fearful of the world, or more specifically his loved ones, would think of his lycanthropy. 

 

“It’s alright Jim, there’s no need to apologize.” Remus noticed that Jim was bleeding from his left side bleeding from his head. " _ The mask…"  _ Hagrid couldn't have known of the boy's injury if with the mask on. "Your head, it needs to be checked out, I'll need to go to Dumbledore for help and-"

 

"No, don't bring him here." Jim's gut told him to avoid the old wizard and to not trust him. Remus wanted to go against the boy's wishes, but he needed Jim to be calm as avoid him passing out again. 

 

"What about Hagrid?" Remus would've picked some else but he catching on that Jim really didn't trust anyone beside him in the house. Since the teen had already interacted with Hagrid, Remus thought it best option he had left. 

 

"Alright." Despite being their conversation being extremely brief, Jim could see that Hagrid was a kind person, like Arrrgghh. God did he feel vulnerable right now, as if he was cracked vase just waiting to be shattered. Just as Remus left, Jim was now alone with his thoughts, he hugged himself tightly to hide his appearance to the world as he feared that the talking portraits were staring him. 

 

Sprinting down stairs, Remus looked around for Hagrid only to find him sitting close to the fireplace. 

 

"Oh hello Remus, fancy seeing you here." Hagrid greeted with cheerful smile. 

 

"Um yes well I need your help with Jim, since I just learned that he has a head injury." 

 

“Why me, I’m sure you’re skilled enough to heal his wounds.” 

 

“Just come with me please, it’s very hard to explain.” 

 

“Very well, though I expected that you could’ve handled the boy since you know him so well.” Remus didn’t say anything, he simply guided Hagrid upstairs and opened the door. The large wizard spotted the glamour mask that was on the ground. As he entered the room, Hagrid saw Jim, or at least he thinks it is, sitting on the couch.

 

“Hello, remember me?” Jim lifted his head up to see Hagrid, but quickly looked away. The wizard glanced at the boy curiously; he couldn’t really tell what Jim was solely on appearance alone, but Hagrid had a few suspicions. “If it’s alright, can I check your injury.” Jim only nodded without saying a word. Hagrid saw a large gash that was under the of the boy’s horn, with edges slightly turning into a stone, he shuffled around his pocket and took a small fragment of heartstone. Jim was surprised, how did he get a heartstone, and why was it in his pocket no less? 

 

He hissed in pain as Hagrid placed the small crystal into contact of Jim’s forehead, it took awhile for the cut to fully heal. “There all better, right?” Hagrid said with an innocent smile.

 

“Sure.” Jim muttered, indeed feeling much better than before.

 

“I do recommend that you rest for a little while, a head injury like that will take a lot out of you.”

 

“Thanks for the advice.” 

 

And with that Hagrid proudly left the room to give Jim some type of closure. As he stood in front of the hallway with a nervous Remus. "Is Jim going to be alright?" 

 

"He will be and as a bonus I know what he is.” Remus was surprise that he figured it out so quickly.

 

“Really?” He asked for reasurrence.

 

“Why yes, he’s a troll or at least part troll.” Hagrid answered with a shrug, it took Remus a few seconds process what the wizard meant. 

 

“A troll?” 

 

“Well the boy has the appearance of ones that live in America.” Oh Sirius was going to kill him,  “ _ I’ve seen weirder things”  _ what Jim said earlier made a lot more sense now but that doesn’t make it better. Wizards were very closed-minded when it comes to someone’s background, there would probably be an outburst that not only the infamous Sirius Black has a son whose mother is a muggle, but now the boy is not even human. 

 

“That’s not good.” Remus muttered as he bit his nails.

 

“Oh don’t worry, American trolls are mostly peaceful to a certain degree.” Hagrid stated.

 

“It’s not that, I’m just worried about what the world would think him; how people like the Malfoys will think of him.” Remus knows that a reputation was something Jim really didn’t care much about, he chuckled at the memory of Barbara telling him that her son was passing out cookies he bake all over the neighborhood just brighten people’s day. But Jim wasn’t in Arcadia anymore; he was in a world where you had to be careful of what you do or else you’ll get shunned by everyone. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he will be fine.”

 

Remus let an exhausted sigh. “I hope you’re right, if you excuse me I need to tell Sirius about Jim.”

 

“So it’s true, you have a son.” Harry muttered, walking around the room as his godfather stood behind the door. Sirius thought that it would be a good idea that he could help Harry and his friends better understand the situation.

 

“Yes I do, his name his Jame Lake Jr., named after your father actually; but Remus told me that he prefers to be called Jim after... after I left.” Sirius explained, remembering how happy Jim before he was taken away.

 

“But you didn’t leave him, did you?” Harry asked, already having an idea on what happened.

 

“No I didn’t; the Dementors took me when it was his birthday, right after I promised him I would teach how to ride a bike.” 

 

“That’s horrible!” Hermionie exclaimed

 

“Well that’s what happens when you are wrongfully accused for murder.” Sirius remarked.

 

“Does your son know that you’re a wizard?” Ginny asked quietly.

 

“Back then no, I wanted to shield Jim away from the wizardry world so he could be safe; but now someone found out about his existence, I guess my hard work was all for nothing.” Sirius was still figuring out who knew about Jim since had to be someone close to him. 

 

“Is he a wizard?”  Harry asked.

 

“I’m not sure, he didn't have any signs but there’s a possibility.” Harry was trying to control his breathing because it was a lot to take in, but for some reason he was angry at Sirius.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

The wizard sighed and scratched the back of his head. “ Like I said, I wanted my son existence to be kept secret, and besides he doesn’t really like me that much anymore.” Sirius pauses for a moment and gave a soft smile. “You’ve met him once before Harry, though I believe you were a bit too young to remember.” 

 

Harry hummed curiously as he had a vague memory of a boy, it wasn’t Dudley because he was nice to him; he remembered the faint voices of a baby laughing. Funny that was one of the happier memories he had of his childhood and he barely remembers it. There was then a knock on the door and who opened it was Remus, who was quite nervous. 

 

“Sirius, I’m glad I could find you.” He said.

 

“What is it?” Sirius asked.

 

 Remus wasn’t sure how to put the word exactly and with the children in the room it really did not his situation. “Um can I talk to you in private, it about Jim.” He whispered to Sirius so the others wouldn’t hear but Harry did.

 

“Okay.” The two wizards walked out of the room and into the hall, leaving the children alone.

 

“Are you alright Harry?” Hermione asked in concern.

 

“Yeah.” He mumbled. 

 

“Well now at least we know he was the one who gave us the cake.” Ron stated, in which Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance. 

 

“So what is it?” Remus to a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 

“The good news is that I figured out why Jim past out and it was because he had a head injury but Hagrid took care of that, as of right now your son is resting.” Sirius winced at the thought of Jim getting hurt but was thankful that he was alright now, but he knew that his friend had something else to say.

 

“But…”

 

“But how I found was, how do I put this um, your son is a troll or at least part troll.” As expected, Sirius had an expression of disbelief. “Jim used some kind of charm, which was mask, to make him look human.” Sirius groaned as he sat down on the floor. “My guess is that he met wizard and possibly cursed with a spell or a potion to change him.” The feeling of guilt came back, it always comes back. 

 

“Thank you for telling Remus.” Sirius mumbled, pulling hair back. As if things couldn’t get any worse, Severus came upstairs with his usual grumpy expression again and spotted the two wizards. 

 

“Did your silly excuse of a son rejected you again?” Severus remarked.

 

“Watch it Snape.” Sirius hissed as he stood up and faced the other wizard.

 

“We don’t have time for this, you need to tell him now.” The professor demanded which Sirius scoffed at the notion.

 

“You should have thought of that before introducing my son to the world of wizards and witches, and beside some new information has come to light.” Sirius explained as he shrugged.

 

“Like what?” Severus asked, grabbing Srirus by the collar.

 

“You forgot to say please.”   
  
“This isn’t a game! Your idiot of a son is in serious danger from the dark lord, you should be lucky that Dumbledore even considered helping you!” Sirius glared Severus and huffed in annoyance. 

 

“I will try and talk to him but I cannot guarantee that he’ll listen to me.” Sirius stated; Severus said nothing and left.

 

“That went well.” Remus said as he approached his friend.

 

“You can say that again." Sirius remarked.

 

 “At least he didn’t asked about that ‘the new information’ about Jim, you know how it is.” Remus said, which was true.

 

“Yes, the last thing I need is Snape to insult my son more by making comments about his appearance.” Sirius admitted.

 

“But before you see Jim, I have to tell you to tread carefully; he has a lot of emotional turmoil going on despite his demeanor.” Remus warned.

 

“Thank you for telling me that.” Sirius then opened the door to Jim’s door and went inside, the first thing he noticed was that the light was off; as Sirius turned the light on he heard Jim groan, the boy was a light sleeper.

 

Jim stood up from the couch from where he was sleeping with about two blankets covering him. “Oh it’s you.” Jim said at the sight of his dad; wondering why he was here in the first place when he made it abundantly clear that Sirius was not welcomed.

 

“I need to talk to you.” His father said with a shaky breath.

 

“Leave me alone, please.” Jim asked in the politest way he could without snarling.

 

“I can’t, this is important.” His son laid back down and started mumbling things Sirius couldn’t understand. “Believe me I know you don’t want to talk to me, I get that; but you need to understand that you’re in danger. People might be looking for you, because of me; as your father I want you to be safe.” And that was the final straw for Jim, he got out of the couch and stood in front of Sirius with a furious glare.

 

“ _ Wow is he tall. _ ” Sirius thought as he took a step back.

 

“Where were you when you promised to teach how to ride a bike?” Jim asked as he slowly walked towards his father.“Where were you when mom was having trouble taking care of me?” Sirius didn’t want to show that was afraid of Jim, because no father should be afraid of their own son. “Where were you when mom worried for me and had no one to back her up?” It was one of Jim’s regrets; but his mother has gone through so much stress and frustration and he didn’t want to add more  to the pile. “Where were you when I was forced to decide whether or not I should throw my life away?” At this point, Jim was at the verge of tears, but that didn’t matter to him; he was angry, he wanted to hurt his father, for how much pain he caused for Jim and his mother. 

 

The half-troll grabbed Sirius by the throat and pushed him against the wall. “Tell me! Where were you when I had to fight for my life twice in the same day.” He snarled his father and tightens his grip, Sirius didn't do anything, and how could he; it was his son, he can’t hurt him, he’s already done enough damage to this boy already. Then Jim saw the fear in Sirius eyes, he could sense it; and that was something he always tries to avoid, seeing other people being afraid of him. Jim let’s go of Sirius and and takes a few steps back. “Go.” Jim already knew what was happening, his human and troll instincts were in conflict. 

 

“Jim…” 

 

“Just go, please!” Sirius wanted to help his son, but it seemed that it was the other way around; so he reluctantly left the room. Jim glanced at the drawer next to him and smashed it to pieces, then next thing you know he starts breaking everything he sees except the couch. He grabs one of the blankets and bites on it and tears it apart, he does over and over until his teeth hurt. There was a moment of silence, and Jim started sobbing; he sat down in a corner and curled himself into a ball. He had a few emotional bursts, or as Jim likes to call them ‘temper tantrums’ before. “ _ It’s normal for young trolls your age to act this way, do not worry Master Jim. _ ” He wanted his mother, he wanted lay on her lap as she would brush his hair with her hand. 

 

“ _ Shh, it’s alright kiddo, everything is going to be fine, I’m here.” _ She would tell him, he started to whimper. Jim would tell people that he didn’t care about his father anymore, that he’s moved on; if that was the case then why did it hurt so much at the sight of his father being afraid of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the wonderful angst that brought upon, next chapter you'll see how Harry reacts to Jim's outburst.


	5. Chapter 4: People his age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will apologize a thousand times for how long it took, but I've forgiven myself a bit since this chapter has 6k works; there's maybe one or two scenes I find a bit iffy but whatever, hope you enjoy.

Sirius walked downstairs while rubbing his neck, he should’ve known better as to not listen to Snape’s demands. When the wizard looked at one of the mirrors in the house, he saw that there were bruises in his throat.  

 

It didn’t bother him; after twelve years in Azkaban, pain and scars no longer mattered to Sirius. Still, his guests may take it the wrong way if they found out what Jim did. So he searched around the house for a scarf or anything to cover the bruises; it was then Sirius was greeted by his godson.

 

“Are you looking for something?” Harry asked.

 

“ _Shit._ ” Sirius thought as he was panicking mentally. “Oh Harry, I didn’t see you there.”

 

He saw how confused Harry was at that response. “You didn’t answer my question.”

 

“Well you see I was just looking for my old scarf.” Harry almost bought Sirius’ lie if it weren’t for the fact that he saw the bruises around his throat.

 

“Your neck…” He whispered as his eyes widen.

 

Sirius sighed and looked down. “It’s nothing.” 

 

 Harry stomach felt like they were twisting into knots, earlier he heard Sirius arguing with his son, but the teen decided that he shouldn’t interfere since it felt like it was a personal matter. It seemed that he was wrong, how can someone have the nerve to hurt their own father?

 

“No it not nothing, how could you let this happen?” He asked in anger.

 

“There wasn’t much I could do Harry.” 

 

“ _Another lie._ ” Harry thought, Sirius was a skilled wizard, he couldn't have lost to someone like Jim. 

 

“You could’ve stopped him with a simple spell!”

 

“It’s not that Harry; can’t bring myself to hurt him, I’ve already done enough damage as it is.” Sirius knew that Harry couldn’t understand, the boy grew up in a place were they treated him like a servant rather than a family member. To Harry, Sirius was the only family he had left, so it would seem like he could do no wrong. “Jim thinks that I abandoned him, that I left because I no longer cared for him and his mother.” 

 

“But that doesn’t give him the excuse to hurt you.” Maybe it was true, and Jim might’ve known that as well, but Sirius has no control over son’s emotion. 

 

“You don’t have to worry about me Harry, I can handle him.” Harry tightened his fists, he still felt angry but it seemed that Harry couldn't change Sirius’ mind.

 

So he stomped out of the room and went upstairs; Sirius simply stood there, unsure of what to do. All he could think was how Harry would love to meet Barbara, since he never had a mother-like figure look up to. There was still time for his godson to experience what a family truly felt like.

 

"Ah Sirius, fancy seeing you here." Hagrid greeted with a wave, snapping Sirius back to reality. 

 

"Well it's not like I can go out as I please anymore." He commented, but winced as Sirius realized that his throat hurt when he talked. 

 

"Seemed like your son did a number on you, should've told you that trolls of his age are quite emotional."

 

"You don't say." Sirius knew he should've waited until Jim fully processed these events.

 

"But you don't seem to be that distraught about it." 

 

"That's because I don't blame him, when I was with my son, I could tell that Jim has been through so much since I've been gone, and that he needed an emotional outlet."

 

"And so you decided to be his outlet." Sirius paused for a moment to think, then let out a tired laugh.

 

"I guess so." His comment made Hagrid wonder of the relationship Sirius had with Jim, since it sounded like the boy felt absolutely betrayed by his father's disappearance.

 

"Do you have any idea who might've known about Jim's heritage?" Hagrid asked, wanting to change the subject as to not make Sirius more miserable as he already was. 

 

"At the moment, no, the only ones who knew about him were people I trust." 

 

"Which were?" Sirius thought for a moment, using his memories as means of help. 

 

There was James and Lily. 

 

_"Did you really name your after me? Seems a bit much Sirius." James remarked as he held Jim in his arms who a few months old._

 

_"Barbara was fine with it, and besides, you're a very important person to me James." Sirius answered with genuine honesty._

 

_"Yeah James, you should feel lucky that he named his child after you." Lily said as she watched her husband wiggling his fingers in front of Jim's face. "Maybe you'll understand when our offspring comes."_

 

_Then Jim decided to bite James' finger, in which he jolted in pain and pulled his finger back. "Ah yes I forgot to tell you, he's a biter." Sirius stated with smug grin._

 

They were dead now, so obviously no. Then there was Remus. 

 

_"Don't tell me you're scared of babies now." Sirius asked as he saw Remus anxiously looking at Jim from the side of the cough._

 

_"I'm not scared of him Sirius, I'm scared for him." Sirius' smile went away and he sighed._

 

_"Remus, the full moon passed a week ago, you're not going to hurt him." He reassured, patting his friend on the shoulder._

 

_Jim then crawled into Remus' lap and wanted to grab his hands. "Mmbah! Bahm ba!" The baby cooed as he bounced happily, Remus couldn't help but move his left hand closer to Jim. As the small infant grabbed the wizard's hand, he bit one of Remus' fingers._

 

_"It seems that James likes you." Sirius remarked with a smirk._

 

_"Hah, hah, very funny." Remus' responded as he forced a smile on his face._

 

No, Remus knew as well as Sirius did that nothing good would come out of spreading a rumor like that. 

 

And that's where it hit him. _Peter Pettigrew._

 

He knew about Jim just before James and Lily died. Peter might've believed that the information of Jim's existence would be useful for the Dark Lord. 

 

_As Barbara fell asleep after a long day of medical school, Sirius quietly walked towards Jim's room. He needed a distraction, the thought of his own friend betraying them made his stomach turn. When Sirius opened the door, he was greeted by a shadowy figure that stood next to his son's crib._

 

_"Sirius! I know that you're mad at me but please let me explain!" Peter begged, running closer to Sirius but stopped at the sight of a wand aimed in front of him._

 

_"How dare you break into my house in my son's room after what you have done, you traitor!" Sirius said with a loud whisper._

 

_Peter came down on his knees and started shaking in fear. "I didn't mean this to happen! The Dark Lord threatened to kill me, I had no choice!"_

 

_Sirius knew that was a lie, he had a choice; and he chose to be selfish. Sirius was about to speak his mind once more before the sound of his son groaning ripped him from his thoughts._

 

_"Did do something to my son?" He asked._

 

_No response._

 

 _"_ **_Answer me_ ** _." Sirius moved his wand towards Peter's neck._

 

_"Nothing, I swear! Please have mercy!" He didn't deserve mercy, not after what he done._

 

_Then Jim started crying, Sirius looked at the crib and immediately walked towards it. What seems to have happened was that Jim dropped his pacifier, and he couldn't sleep without it._

 

_"Shh, it's okay my son, everything will be alright." Sirius whispered while grabbing the pacifier. He gave it to Jim who then started to fall back asleep._

 

_When Sirius turned back, Peter was nowhere to be seen; but it didn't matter, for now._

 

"Dammit." Sirius muttered, slapping his hand to his face

 

"I take it that you figured out who it was?" Hagrid asked as he started to get curious about where this was going. 

 

"Well I can't confirm it, but he's the only other than Remus who knows about Jim."

 

"And that being?"

 

Sirius sighed. "Peter Pettigrew, that man would do anything just to save his own skin." 

 

"And was one of the death eaters that was with Harry in the triwizard tournament." Hagrid added. 

 

"Yeah, that too." 

 

The large wizard slapped Sirius in the back. "It's quite impressive really, how do you manage to keep your son out this mess of a war." 

 

"I guess, but as you can see, that failed miserably." 

 

Severus then walked into the room, not looking happy at all but then again when is he? 

 

"Dumbledore wishes to speak to you." He said with a glare. 

 

"Oh my day keeps getting better and better."

 

* * *

 

After his outburst Jim was emotionally drained; all he could do was look at the mess he caused. None of the portraits talked, they were most likely scared of him, but he tried not to think much of it. Then Jim decided to clean up his room, it helped remind him of home. He put all the broken furniture in a big pile on the corner.

 

Jim then realized that his sweater reeked of his own blood, so he started rummaging through the closet which he luckily didn't destroy. The half-troll huffed at the sight of all the clothes in there being all black, still it was something he could try to manage. In the end, Jim couldn't find anything he could wear since they were either too small or too formal for him. 

 

It wasn't that he didn't have a shirt under his sweater, but rather that he felt more comfortable wearing clothes that covered most of his skin. Later on Jim realized that he started to get hungry. Purely out of habit, he thought of going to the kitchen and making something to eat; but as Jim looked at the pile from the corner, reality hit him like a brick. 

 

So he started eating the furniture; even though Jim got used to the idea of having to eat non edible stuff, he still felt embarrassed by it as he ate. The thoughts of escaping this house started to cross Jim's mind; and as much as he wanted to go back to Arcadia or to New Jersey, there were too many risks. 

 

For one, Jim wasn't sure if the sun was out and unfortunately he didn't have his phone with him, which he could have sworn he had it earlier. And secondly the house was full of wizards, so Jim was outnumbered. He missed Claire, he missed Toby, he missed everyone back at home; and now Jim was stuck sitting in a room practically alone until he could come up with an escape plan. Eventually Jim felt too tired to deal with all of his stress; so he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes, falling asleep. 

 

* * *

 

"Molly I understand your concern, but Jim just needs some time alone." Remus explained as he was being dragged upstairs by Molly Weasley. 

 

"That boy has been in that room for hours, alone!" In Molly’s perspective, it wasn’t healthy to keep a child isolated like that, it felt like he was more of a prisoner they were guarding rather than protecting someone who was potentially in danger.

 

“Jim isn’t like any of your children Molly; if things get overwhelming he shuts down, you just have to wait until this passes.”

 

“And how long will that take Remus? Time isn’t something we have right now.” Molly remarked.

 

He crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. “I don’t know.” Remus muttered.

 

“Maybe we just need to push him in the right direction.” She suggested with a determined smile.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“It could be that the boy just needs to be with people his age.” Molly explained.

 

“No, no, no, no, no, that’s a bad idea.” Remus retorted.

 

“Do you have a better idea?!” She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

 

He didn’t, but Remus believed that throwing Jim in a room full of strangers, especially if they're a Weasley, would be a bad idea. “No, not really but I think that-”  
  


“Just give it change, I’ll make sure my children are well behaved around him.” Molly reassured.  

 

Remus groaned and took a deep breath. “Fine, but none of the adults will be in the room with them, except you, me, and Hagrid.”  
  
“Hagrid?”

 

“Yes, he’s the only person Jim is comfortable with.” He clarified

 

“Very well then, now get that boy of yours ready.” Molly said before leaving.

Remus sighed and walked towards Jim’s room before he realized it was locked, it felt like Deja vu to him.

 

* * *

 

_He walked in the front door and knocked, it took a while but Barbara opened the door, wiping the tears off of her face._

 

_“What are you doing here?” She asked with a harsh tone._

 

_“I just heard what happened and I came here to see if the two of you are alright.”_

 

_Barbara adjusted her glasses. “I’m fine, I’m not sure about James though, he locked himself in his room…. so you didn’t know that he was going to, you know.”_

 

_“No, I didn’t know; we’ve haven’t spoken in a while.” After Sirius was accused of murdering Peter Pettigrew, he told Remus to stop sending letters to him for his safety._

 

_“Can I see James?” He asked._

 

_“You can try.”_

_She stepped aside to let to let him in, the house wasn’t much different than the last time he came, but the atmosphere felt lifeless. Remus slowly walked upstairs and saw how all the photos Sirius was in were taken down. As he walked towards Jame’s room, Remus realized it was locked._

 

 _“James, it’s me can you open the door?”_   
  


_“I don’t want to.” He mumbled._

 

_“Listen, I know what you’re going through is hard; but maybe I can help.” Remus said as he sat down in front of the door._

 

_He didn’t get a response._

 

 _“I can’t help you James if you won’t let in.”_   
  


_“What if I don’t want your help?” James asked, sounding doubtful._

 

_“Then it wouldn’t healthy for a boy at your age.” Remus responded. “I bought some chocolate, it’s your favorite…. come on James I’m here for you.”_

 

_Not long after, he unlocked the door and opened it. Remus saw the tears streaming down James face, the boy was quick to give him a hug. “See? That wasn’t so hard.” Remus whispered._

 

_“He really is gone ...isn't….isn’t he?” James asked, choking back the tears to speak._

 

_“I’m so sorry James.” Remus said._

 

_“Did…did he leave because….because of me?”_

 

_Remus pulled James out of their hug and looked at the boy with sympathy. “No James; it’s not your fault, don’t ever think of that; your father loved you so much.”_

 

_“Then why….why did he leave us?” The young child asked._

 

_“I… I don’t know.” Remus lied, which only reminded him that Sirius wouldn’t be there to see his own son grow up. “Here, your chocolate.”_

 

_James gave a small sniffle and grabbed the candy bar. “Can you promise me something, please?”_

 

_“Sure, what is it?”_

 

_“Promise me that you won’t leave us like my dad did?” James muttered, looking down at his chocolate._

 

_“I promise James; now come on, let some candy.”_

 

_The boy gave a sad smiled and went into his room while Remus followed._

 

* * *

 

 

The wizard then decided to knock at the door. “Jim?”

 

No response.

 

“Jim, I need to talk to you.” When he still didn’t get a response, Remus reluctantly took out his wand and casted a spell that unlocked the door.

 

As he slowly entered the room, Remus saw the pile of broken furniture on the corner of the room but saw turned around to see Jim asleep on the couch. The young half-troll snore softly while muttering something Remus couldn’t understand, the wizard smiled at the sight, but it soon feel as he saw the blood stains on Jim’s sweater. Remus then casted another spell that removed the stains on the boy’s sweater; he wanted to wake Jim up but Remus noticed how tired he was. So the wizard decided to write a letter for Jim when he wakes up; before Remus left the room, he locked the door. 

 

* * *

 

Sirius was in a room with Dumbledore and Severus, why exactly he was here was unclear. “So I assume that I did something wrong?” He asked.

 

“What you did was blatantly failing the orders you’re given while making this dilemma more complicated!” Snape exclaimed, in which Sirius rolled his eyes.

 

“Personally I commend myself for failing, it teaches me how to improve as a person.” He said with a smirk. “And how did I make the situation more complicated?”  
  


“You made the situation more complicated by having a child as a troll!”  
  


“ _Looks like someone has been eavesdropping._ ” Sirius said before saying. “Half, he’s a half-troll; and my son wasn’t born that way, something happened. And besides, why would it matter?” 

 

“It matters because a creature such as that should not be allowed to exist.” Severus snapped. 

 

“Gentleman, please; we don’t have the time to argue here.” Dumbledore remarked as he walked towards the two men. “Sirius have you tried asking the child?”

 

“I tried, but I couldn’t; my son can be stubborn sometimes.” 

 

“Like you?” Severus commented, but Sirius resisted the urge to tackle the wizard.

 

“Anyways, I believe that maybe we should send someone who can be a little more caring towards the boy.” The old wizard suggested. 

 

“I could request Hagrid to help, he tends to get people on their good side .” Sirius said.

 

“You do that, hopefully that will help the child realize the severity of his situation.”

 

* * *

 

“Harry, are you still mad about earlier?” Hermione asked, she watched the teen groan in frustration as he laid down on the bed.

 

“I don’t want to, but I am.” Harry said as he crossed his arms. “Do you fight with your parents?”

 

“Of course Harry.” She answered.

 

“Arguing with family is something that happens all the time, especially with parents or siblings.” Ron added. 

 

“So… fighting is normal for family?”

 

His friends gave him sympathetic looks. “Yes Harry, it’s normal.” Ginny said. 

 

Sometimes it hard to face the facts about Harry’s childhood, how sometimes he had a hard time figuring out what was acceptable to be considered a stable family.

 

“Don’t worry, in the end we forgive each other.” Fred remarked in which his twin nodded in agreement. 

 

Then Molly came in the room with a motherly smile. “I didn’t mean to bother you all but I needed to ask about something.”

 

“What is it Mrs. Weasley?” Harry asked.

 

“I need all of you to be with Jim.” There was an awkward pause that lasted for about ten seconds.

 

“Are you sure?” Hermione asked for reasurrence.

 

“Yes I’m sure, I believe that the boy needs to have company.” 

 

“Don’t worry mum, we’ll make sure he’ll have fun.” George said with a sarcastic grin. 

 

“Oh no you don’t, **all** of you are going to behave, so I don’t expect any anything broken or else.” Molly then took a deep breath and relaxed. “Just be nice for me.”

 

“We will.” Hermione and Harry said, with Ginny and Ron gave out thumbs up for reasurrence while Fred and George muttered something that was too low for the others to hear. 

 

Soon enough Molly left the room. “Well Harry, it seems that we’re getting a chance to meet Jim, he could be nice.” Hermione remarked as a means to lighten the mood, in which he hummed curiously. 

 

The young wizard was quite intrigued by how Jim might be as a person, was more like his godfather  or much like… Harry never considered think of him having a godmother, someone who was supposed to fill in the role as a parent when he didn’t have one. Where was she when his parents died? Did she even know about his parents death?

 

* * *

 

_Jim slowly opened his eyes at the sight of the sun shining above him; as the trollhunter looked behind him, he saw a pair of two large wings on his back. They were quite beautiful (at least in Jim’s opinion), the wings’ shape seemed to be of a blue jay, except it was of a darker shade of blue. It was then that Jim realized he wasn’t a half-troll, but rather human again; with favorite blue sweater and soft skin, it felt right. So he played along with the dream, flying around in the sky with pure joy and adrenaline._

 

_“Jim?” The trollhunter froze at the faint sound of a female voice that sounded so familiar but he just couldn’t figure out who it was._

 

_“Jim can you hear me?” As the voice became clearer, Jim realized the voice was Claire’s. “Please answer me, I need to know you’re okay.” It almost sounded like she was crying_

 

_The sky darkened and Jim’s feathers started falling out one by one, with pieces of his wings burning to ashes. He felt the nerves in his back suddenly fire up and his body went numb; Jim then started falling down, almost at the verge of passing out. After everything around him went black, the next thing the trollhunter saw was Claire, but he couldn’t see her properly, she looked very blurry as if something was wrong with his vision._

 

_It looked like her eyes were watering but he couldn’t tell. “Oh thank god, your alright.” She said._

 

_“What’s going on?” Jim asked, feeling utterly confused._

 

 _“Jim, where are you?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“What?”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Where are-”

 

Jim immediately woke up, his heart was racing fast but he felt calm. “ _Weird._ ” Jim thought as he started to recall the bits and pieces of his dream. 

 

The half-troll got out of the couch and and saw the letter next to him; what it said was that Remus made sure that anyone who Jim wasn't comfortable wouldn’t bother him, but said that he would love to introduce him to some ‘friends’ he had. Jim was a bit scared of being with people that weren’t familiar to him, worrying that he might frighten those said friends. 

 

The trollhunter couldn’t decide whether or not he should go to Remus and meet his friends, or that he should continue to stay in this room, but Jim chose another option. He slowly opened the door and took one step; but Jim looked back at the glamour mask that was still on the ground from where he threw it, the half-troll was too tired to pretend so he quietly left without it.

 

Jim walked downstairs, this time he was able to take in the overall feel of the house; it was obvious that no one had lived here for a long time. The worn out colors on the walls and the musky smell bothered him; the portraits still made Jim paranoid, he tried his best to avoid any contact with living beings as he made it to the first story. The scent of food is what caught the trollhunters attention, he walked from one room to another until he came to the dining room. Jim saw from afar that a middle-aged woman with ginger hair was already using the kitchen, her relaxed smile reminded him of his mother. 

 

The woman seemed to notice the young half-troll lurking from the entrance. “Hello there, Jim is it?” She greeted,  since Remus practically begged her to not bring much attention to the boy’s appearance, and now she saw why.  

 

Jim froze up and quickly nodded. “I’m very glad you’re out of your room.” He stayed silent since he was too shy to answer. 

 

“Your cooking something, aren’t you?” Jim muttered, as he hesitantly walked towards the kitchen. 

 

If it weren’t for the fact that her only daughter was a tad bit shy as well, Molly probably wouldn’t have known what he said. “Why yes I am, those little rascals of mine are going to hungry soon.” Molly answered. 

 

Jim wanted to speak but the feeling of anxiety started to creep in, his chest felt heavy and his throat started to tighten but he managed to say. “C...can I help with the food? I’m good at cooking.”

 

“Of course you can, any help in the kitchen is much appreciated.” Jim smiled at the notion, but stayed silent.

 

“Right now I need you to cut these for me, okay?” Molly asked as she placed a bunch of vegetables and potatoes on the counter, she gave the half-troll a kitchen knife. Jim nodded and started cutting; soon he began daydreaming that he was back home, secretly making lunches for Toby and his mom late at night when he couldn’t sleep. 

 

“Jim dear, what you doing?” Jim blinked a few times before realizing that he was doing something completely different, guess his daydreaming went a little too far.

 

“Sorry ma'am, I zoned out.” The half-troll then looked at what he was making. “I think it’s garlic sausage, I use to make them at home.” 

 

“Please call Molly, Molly Weasley.” Although she was mad that the boy went rummaging through the kitchen without her permission, Molly was able excuse his actions. “You can still continue making that, since it smells so delicious.” 

 

Jim is used to people complimenting his cooking skills; though now it was a bittersweet feeling, but he has come to terms with it, sort of. “You said that you have children, how many Mrs. Weasley?” He quietly asked.

 

“I have seven wonderful children.” Molly said with such confidence.

 

“ _Well shit…_ ” Jim thought, maybe his mom can get a few tips from her on taking care of the familiars.

 

“Not all of them are here, since some of my sons are grown up by now, doing their own thing, much to my dismay...” Soon enough the half-troll was listening to Molly ramble on about how proud she was of one of her sons or that she was worried about one of their futures. After a while, Jim just tune out the witch’s voice; not to be rude, of course, but he just wanted to focus on the food he was cooking.

 

* * *

 

“Will this be enough Mrs. Weasley?” Jim asked as he looked down at the meal he made; the trollhunter had to get creative with the ingredients since there wasn’t much. 

 

“It certainly will my boy, thank you so much.” She patted Jim by the shoulder as a form a gratitude. “I’m going upstairs to tell my children that dinner is ready, you can just sit at the dining table.” As soon as Molly left the room, Jim took a couple of silverware and tucked it in his pocket for later.

 

“Jim?” The half-troll turned around and saw Remus standing at the door.

 

“Hi, I, um, read your note.” 

 

“Ah yes, the note; I know you don’t like being pressured like this, but there are people I want you to meet who are very nice.” Jim really didn’t feel like meet more than one person at once, but Remus had done so much for him the moment he woke up; the trollhunter had to do something in return. 

 

“I wouldn’t mind meeting them.”

 

“You sure?” Remus asked.

 

“Yes, I am.” Jim said, forcing a smile on his face.

 

The two suddenly heard loud footsteps and voices coming from the stairs. “Looks like they're already here.”

 

“Wait what?” 

 

Then five ginger haired teen, though one had a darker shade of the color, and a dark haired boy with glasses burst through the entrance, but as soon they looked a Jim, they stopped talking and stared at the trollhunter.

 

Much to to Jim’s surprise, the dark ginger haired girl walked towards him and stretched out her arm. “My name is Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you Jim.” 

 

Hermione was a tad bit wary, but she always judged a person by their character, not their appearance. 

 

“Nice to meet you.” He mumbled, while shaking her hand.

 

Hermione turned to her friends and gestured to introduce themselves; afterall it was good manners. Harry was about to greet himself but the twins beat him to it by a second.

 

“This is George.” 

 

“And this is Fred.” Both of the brothers shook Jim’s hands at the same time before they were circling around Jim like shark.

 

“Bloody hell, are hand is cold.” Fred commented out of fascination.

 

“Thanks? They’re sort of made of stone.” Jim mumbled, feeling uncomfortable with the twins being so close to his face. “Um, not to be rude or anything but could you two back up a bit; personal space and all.”

 

 Fred and George took one big step back, but they slightly leaned forward. “Those two over there are our younger siblings, Ginny and Ron, and the one with the glasses is Harry.” With the twins speaking so fast, Jim felt like he was having a mental whiplash.

 

“Okay now, all of you sit down while I get the dinner, I bet you’re all starving.” Molly remarked as she went back to the kitchen.

 

“Come on Jim, sit down.”  Remus said, taking a seat that faced the other teens.

 

Jim was quick to sit next to the wizard, quietly tapping his fingers to the table; but that wasn’t enough. He couldn’t remember the last he ate and was craving for the silverware he stole. 

 

“Here you go; again thank you so much Jim for helping me, my boys could learn a thing or two from you." Molly said as she started passing out the food. 

 

"Don't listen to your mother; Jim's cooking skills were always a natural gift." Remus reassured.

 

The trollhunter let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "You don't have to say that." He muttered. 

 

"But it's true."

 

"Pardon me Jim if this offends you but what you exactly?" Harry asked, he didn't mean it to sound rude or anything like that but it was rather an act of curiosity. 

 

"It’s okay, uh, Harry was it?" For some reason that name sounded so familiar to Jim. "I sort of expected one of you to ask that sooner, I'm a troll." 

 

The young wizard narrowed his eyes and tried to find any trollish resemblance the person sitting in front had, but he couldn't. 

 

“You don’t look like one.” Ginny mumbled.

 

“Well I’m still human so I may look different from other trolls.” Jim explained.

 

“But you said earlier that your skin is made of stone, trolls don’t have stone-like skin or horns; believe me I’ve seen one.” Hermione remarked, shuddering at the memory. 

 

“I don’t think that we’re talking about the same thing.” Jim said.

 

“Yeah I’m starting to catch on to that as well.” She added.

 

“Well look at all of you; while I usually encourage people to talk, you kids better eat since after that your all going to bed.” All the Weasley siblings groaned in disappointment at their mother’s announcement while Harry, Jim, and Hermione said nothing.

 

“Oh don’t be like, it’s not the end of the world to sleep early.” 

 

After that dinner was quiet all things considering; Jim listened to the others talked among themselves, with Remus occasionally trying to start up a conversation with him but they never lasted that long. Fred and George would talk to Jim simultaneously which made it hard for him to understand what they were talking about; he just nodded at what they were saying just so it would look like he was listening.

At some point Jim thought it was time for him to go back to his room, feeling that he wanted to be alone right now. “It was nice meeting you all, sooo um, good night.” Jim said as he quickly got and sped walked out of the dining room.

 

“Wait.” As he took one step from the stairs, the trollhunter turned around and saw Harry across the hall. “I don’t know if knew but…. your dad is my godfather.” 

 

And then Jim realized something. “I thought your name sounded familiar; my dad would tell me that a friend of his had a son and that if anything happened to him, he would live with us, I never got the chance to meet.

 

Harry wondered if he was brought to Sirius in when he was a baby, would he be happier? Would he have muggle friends? Would he have been able to understand Jim’s heartbreak when his father left him? “You did meet me once I think;  guess fate had other plans for me.”

 

“Fate has a plan for all of us.”

 

* * *

 

Jim wasn’t expecting for Hagrid to be standing in the middle of his room, but he wasn’t mad, just surprise. “Ah Jim, how was dinner?” He asked.

 

“It was good.” Jim said.

 

“And I presume that you finally met Harry.”

 

“Yeah, he seems nice.” 

 

“Why don’t you sit down, I want to talk to you for a second.” Hagrid requested, Jim sat down on the couch and saw the wizard kneeling down in front of him“...You know Jim, what Dumbledore said is true; you’re in danger and we need to protect you.” He said.

 

The young half-troll cringed slightly; you can never know their true intentions with man like Dumbledore.... or Merlin. “I can take care of myself.” He muttered.

 

“But what about your friends, your family; how do you know that they’ll be able to defend themselves against powerful wizards?”

 

He didn’t, and that’s what Jim was scared about; trollmarket needed their protector, since at any given moment someone or something could always try and hurt them. “I can protect them.”  
  
“With an army of Death Eaters? That would be suicide.” Hagrid remarked.

 

Jim touched part of his face where Morgana burned him, the scar quickly heal after a few days but the feeling never went away. “Then what do you want me to do?”

 

“Dumbledore thinks that it would be best if you come to Hogwarts to keep a close eye on you.” He explained.

 

“Hogwarts, that wizard school he mentioned, for how long?” Jim asked.

 

“Most likely until the end of the school year.”

 

“A year!? You want me to stay there for a year?!”The trollhunter exclaimed.

 

“The teachers there will help you learn about magic, and hopefully by the end of the year things will die down.” Hagrid reassured.

 

“You guys don’t even know if I can do magic!"

 

“But it is a possibility, but you won’t be registered as a student due to how last minute this was.” 

 

“What about my mom? Will she know that I’ll be stuck in wizard school about a year?!”

 

“Well, that is your choice to make.” Hagrid said.

 

“What?”

 

“It wouldn’t be right if you were forced to come with us, so it is fair that we give you a choice.”

 

“ _I said the choice is yours to make, and there it lies._ ”

 

Jim wanted to be with his family, he could no longer bare to be away from the people he loved anyone; being in the Darklands taught him that. But if Jim went back home, would his loved one be safe. He knew nothing of these Death Eaters or Voldemmort, and his amulet could only do so much. The trollhunter desperately wanted his choices to more simpler and less impactful, but he knew that was just wishful thinking.

 

“I know that this is not an easy decision, but I hope you understand why it has to be made.” Hagrid sighed.

 

“Tomorrow… tomorrow I’ll tell you my choice.” Jim insinuated.

 

“Very well, until tomorrow.”

 

As the young half-troll was now alone, he started to eat half the silverware he stole. Jim wanted to make his decision for tomorrow, but sleep was he could think of. And at this point, Jim didn’t have the emotional strength to resist.

 

* * *

 

 

_Jim was in the exact same location as he was in his previous dream; the trollhunter curiously looked around and then suddenly felt someone hugging him with a tight grip, that certain someone being Claire._

 

_“This is such a weird dream.” He muttered._

 

_“This isn’t a dream Jim.” Claire said, still crying like his last dream._

 

_“Then what is this place?”_

 

_His girlfriend quickly wiped tears while pulling herself out of the hug. “When we couldn’t find you, I started looking for some enchantment or charm that could help me find you; that’s when I found a spell that could allow two or more people to have a mental link.” Claire explained._

 

_“How long have I been gone?” Jim asked._

 

_“For about four days.” She answered. “But it’s okay.” Claire quickly reassured. “This mental link can last forever as long as our bond together is strong, so just tell where are you so we can find you.”_

 

_“I, uhh, don’t know where I am; I’ve been in this old house all the time.” He clarified with a nervous smile._

 

_“Seriously,?! Ugh, nevermind that, what have you’ve been doing for the past four days.” Claire asked._

 

_“It’s a long story.”_

 

_“I can take it.” She said._

 

_So Jim did the best he could to explain what was happening to Claire; which was not easy for him._

 

_“So… your dad is a wizard?”_

 

 _“Yep.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “And the reason you’ve been gone is because someone came to get you due to the fact that evil wizards are after you.” 

 

_“And now I have to decide whether or not I should go with them and wait for a year until this all blows over or I go back to New Jersey and risk everyone in Trollmarket or Arcadia by tomorrow.” Jim added, pulling his horns in frustration._

 

_Claire sighed and crossed arms together. “Do know what I think?”_

 

_“You want me to come back?” He said._

 

_“Of course I do, everyone wants you home, but you can look at this in another view.”_

 

_“How?”_

 

_“This can be your chance to make amends to your dad.” Claire commented._

 

 _“Claire-”_ _  
_   
“I know that things are complicated with your dad and all, but you have an opportunity that not many people get Jim. And, I don’t know, maybe you can even get his side of the story.” She remarked.

 

_The trollhunter slowly began pacing. “Do you really think he would want to fix things, after twelve years? What if I can’t give him a chance? W-what it’s too late and there’s nothing left to fix?”_

 

_“Then you’ll at know that you tried.”_

 

_Jim sat on the ground looked at the voidless sky, Claire fell to her knees and laid her head on his shoulders._

 

_“Why are things so hard to understand now?” He asked._

 

_“Because we saw both sides of the word.” She answered. “Whatever decision you choose Jim, I’ll still support you.”_

 

_The half-troll smiled and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. “Thank you, Claire.”_

 

_“Anything for you, my Romeo.”_

 

Then Jim woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter Jim makes a choice and I get to write a character I hate the most; so see you guys next update


End file.
